gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Red Lighting
Days after the Furries had declared war on the Gamers for the Third time, they launched Full-Scale Invasion of The Soviet Union had took the Eastern part of Russia, splitting the country in half. Since then, the Soviets have become more and more restless of Eastern Furry Russia and are now drawing up plans to reconquer the rest of Russia and Liberate the trapped Russian civilians in what the Furries call “Furred Russia”. However, they do not have the manpower and resources needed to complete this brave task. And have called on other members of the USGR to help, And have claimed that those that do help will be allowed to build Naval Bases on The Northern Russian Coast once Russia is fully United. The 5th Reich was the first of these to receive the call for assistance, who then passed it onto The Swarm. The Void Hands and recently Anti Anime Clan and ISAF will also participate in the Operation. Timeline Jan 29, 2020 - The Operation begins planning, The 5th Reich receives a call from the UPK that they will also join the Operation. Jan 30, 2020 - Cult Assistant/Provincial President Meika sends an untraceable telegram stating that The Cult of Mr.Miller will be supplying and assisting the Operation, and that the K-Pop Province's army may be deployed for the operation before official UPK deployment if the operation starts before the official war declaration. Jan. 30, 2020 11:44 A.M.- Meanwhile in the UPK, the citizens in the traditionalist province protested in the provincial border between the KPOP and the Traditionalists as the citizens there demanded immediate withdrawal of the KPOP Provincial Army as it would lead to mutiny within the ranks. Jan. 30, 2020 12:05 A.M.- Chairman Penguin-leader of the Traditionalist Province of the UPK- announced that the KPOP Provincial army will not participate in the operation militarily. Police from both the KPOP and the traditionalist region have withdrew and the citizens' unrest has resided. Jan. 30, 2020 4:26 P.M. - The Date of the attack is set for February 1st, 2020, the start of No Furry February. It is also the deadline for more forces to join the Operation. Jan. 30, 2020 4:47 P.M. - The ISAF Announces that they will also participate in the Operation. Jan 30, 2020 11:32 P.M. - Field Marshal Final Hope officially announces war against the furries. The broadcast can be viewed here. Feb 1, 2020 4:20 A.M. - At the start of No Furry February, the Invasion Commences. 5th Reich, Swarm, and Void Hand Battleships bombard the North Russian Coast, before storming the beaches from the Sea and the Air. 5th Reich Ground Forces clear out enemy Pillboxes with Flamethrowers. While The Furries are distracted by the Northern Coast Invasion, The Soviets begin their attack from the West, charging into Furry Russia, their infamous “URA!” battlecry sends chills down the enemies spines and makes them retreat. The ISAF invades from the East Russian Coast; Cutting off Furry Supply lines coming from Furry-Occupied USA. The Furries attempt to break the siege by sending a fleet of Cruisers to destroy the Northern Invasion Fleet, but were destroyed by The ISAF Super-Submarine “Alicorn”. Feb 1, 2020 8:03 A.M.- As the Gamer alliance was attacking from the north, the UPK traditionalist army and the Anti-Anime Clan commenced a mixed blitzkrieg consisting of tanks and cavalry to strike fast and to capture Vladivostok as soon as possible before the furries can reinforce the area; in which was a success and are planning to push forward to Khabarovsk, and to Amur River and fortifying the area. Feb 1, 2020 11:16 A.M. - The Swarm arrives with "Ice Crawlers", quickly dispatching units to break up Pockets of Furry resistance in the North. The Swarm Overruns the North with Sheer Number, meeting Little resistance in the north except a handful of Artillery Batteries and Incediary Tank Rounds. Feb 1, 2020 12:02 A.M. - The Furries send another fleet of ships to destroy the North Invasion Fleet, resulting in a massive Naval Battle between Furry Heavy Cruisers And Destroyers against 5th Reich and Swarm Aircraft Carriers, Battleships, And more. The Flagship of the 5th Reich Battleship Fleet, KMS Premier And Many other 5th Reich H-45 Battleships arrive to support the Invasion Fleet And destroys 17 of the 24 Furry ships, the rest withdraw. Feb 1, 2020 2:48 P.M. - The Soviets discover a Furry base near the town of Lesosibirsk Russia and attack, but are repelled by the Base’s Heavy Defense. Two hours later the Soviets Launch another even bigger attack on the base, supported by tanks and Anti-Infantry Trucks, but are again forced to retreat. Fours hours after the last attack, Furries in a base see a Soviet Tu-160 Bomber nearing the base and send F-15s to intercept, they fire their missiles at the bomber, but the missiles explode nowhere near the bomber, indicating the bomber is equipped with a trophy system. The bomber drops its payload and destroys more than half of the base defenses and the bomber escapes. The Soviet Ground Forces Charge again and take the base with little to no resistance. The Soviets find ICBMs and many other different types of weapons of mass destruction inside the facility. Feb 1, 2020 5:50 P.M. - Furry Reinforcements push into USSR through The Stan Region. Believing the Siberian front to be a lost cause, they form a defensive Line in Mongolia, letting the Siberian Troops become a Meat Wall. Feb 1, 2020 7:22 P.M. - Fury troops in the stan riegon are pushed back 50 km by Soviet Troops redeployed. The Soviets dig in as the Furries keep attacking in waves at the centre of the line. Furry Troopers Cut off the Korean Mainland from the rest of the Korean Forces, taking the Traditionalist Province in 2 Hours. The Battle of Soul begins with 100,000 Defenders and 750,000 Invaders. The Mongolian Line Hardens, with 12,000,000 extra Bodies being added to the line, with private Defenses Companies being contracted to build defenses. The Furries ramp up air support. Feb 1, 2020 8:21 P.M. - The ISAF Submarine “Alicorn” bombards the Furry Forces in Korea with its giant Rail Cannon, The Tradtionalist Korean Forces use the chaos to their advantage and attack, taking back Korea. The 5th Reich sends Air support to the trapped Soviets in the Stan region, allowing them to take it back. At the end of the battle, the Soviets take any remaining Furries and “make them pay for what they did to The Motherland” by executing them with flamethrowers. Meanwhile in Northern Russia, The 5th Reich discovers the Furry’s War crimes, a small town littered with bodies. The Furries are forcing civilians to fight, anyone that refuses is executed. The 5th Reich also learns that the Furries are ramping up their Air Force, And Launch their Silbervögel Orbital Bombers And begin Bombing Furry Airfields All across Furred Russia. Feb 1, 2020 8:45 P.M. - The Commanding Officer of the Soviet Forces in the Stan Region disappears under mysterious circumstances. The Furries push, but the Soviets hold on the Kazahk Line. Local farm families support the Furries, but the Farms are burned by the Soviet Troops. Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance